osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Wars
Clan Wars is a safe minigame located south of the Duel Arena in Al Kharid. Clan Wars allows members of two opposing Friends Chat to engage in player-versus-player combat against one another. Members can teleport to Clan Wars with a ring of dueling. Nonmembers can teleport there without items using a minigame teleport, found in the quest tab. There exists a white free-for-all portal in addition to the normal ones. This portal is used by players to practice or have fun in a PvP zone, or to restore drained stats and hitpoints upon exiting. There is a bank and prayer altar here for players if needed. The unofficial Clan Wars world is World 302. The purple portal is often used by PvP clans to against one another or to fight against other clans. It is seldom used by casual fcs. Instead the FFA portal is more popular. North of the bank, there is also a portal to Castle Wars. Setting up a clan fight When challenging another clan, leaders may customize the terms and conditions for winning. Once the leaders have agreed, the minigame will begin. Only ranking members who are a captain or higher are able to initiate challenges. Clan mates will be notified in the clan chat that a war has begun and can enter the purple portal. There will be a 2 minute timer and a wall separating clans. At the end of the 2 minute timer, the walls will collapse and the battle will begin. Players who die will be sent to a jail where depending on the game option, can go back in or will be unable to fight again. There is also an option to watch the fight at any time via orbs scattered across the map. Game mode Combat options Arena There are a total of 11 maps that players can choose for the purple portal. Four of the maps are members-only. Each map has certain advantages and disadvantages for teams and fighting styles. Free-to-play Members In addition to these maps, the classic map from RS3 was added sometime in November 2014. Free for all In addition to the purple portal, there is also a free for all portal. Players will be able to recognise it by its white colour. Unlike the purple portal, there are no set teams or setting up fights between clans. Instead, it is a place where players can challenge each other 1 on 1, or in multi-combat zones without having to worry about losing their items. The free for all portal is also a popular place for players to afk train Magic, especially in F2P. Two players wield armour which makes their attacks always miss, start attacking each other and they go afk. Since the fight never ends, and you get xp even if you miss, this is a decent way to train Magic. This portal is often used by players to restore drained stats (including Hitpoints, Prayer and Run energy) and cure poison, as entering the portal and exiting it (via itself or a teleport) will restore stats and cure venom and poison. Category:Player vs Player Arenas